Tout ce que tu voudras
by Kaluna
Summary: Pensées de Booth et Brennan, chacun de son coté, suite à leur discussion lors de la fin du 5x16


**Avertissement :** Suite du 5x16 à ma façon  
**Crédits : **Les personnages et la série appartiennent à Hart Hanson et Kathy Riech. Ceci n'est que le fruit de mon imagination

********************************************

**POV de Booth**

Cela faisait une heure que j'avais quitté Bones. Une heure que mon cœur était brisé. Une heure que j'errai dans les rues de Washington.  
Je n'avais pas eu le courage de rentrer chez moi. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de me retrouver seul face à la tristesse.  
Je me baladais de rue en rue, ne cherchant pas à atteindre un endroit précis, simplement marché, en tentant d'oublier ce qui s'était passé.  
J'avais écouté Sweet, et recommencé, d'une certaine façon, à jouer… mais ce jeu était bien différent de ceux de mon passé ... l'impact de celui-ci sur ma vie était bien plus important.  
Avais-je bien fait de l'écouter ? Avais-je bien fait de dire à Bones que je voulais qu'on se laisse une chance ? Avais-je bien fait d'être le parieur, alors qu'il était si simple de laisser les choses comme elles s'étaient ?

J'arpente ces rues depuis pas mal de temps déjà, cherchant désespérèrent à m'y confondre dans la foule, à me faire oublier parmi toutes ces personnes.  
Tous les gens que je croise me regardent, je les comprends…. J'ai les yeux bouffis et rouges…. J'ai pleuré … moi, l'Agent Spécial du FBI, le male-alpha, le protecteur … j'ai pleuré… Et je pleure encore. Les larmes ne cessent de couler, j'ai beau tenter de les retenir rien y fait, elles coulent sans me laisser le choix.

Me voici dans un parc, au moins ici il n'y a personne. Je m'assoie sur un banc, jette ma tête en arrière regardant les étoiles. La scène me revient à l'esprit.  
Je me revois dire à Bones que je suis le parieur. Son incompréhension sur le coup, puis lorsqu'enfin elle comprend, je vois tant d'émotions la traverser … la joie, la panique, le doute, la peur … cette peur qui lui fait dire que le FBI n'acceptera pas, et sans réfléchir, je l'ai embrassé, tentant par ce moyen de lui faire comprendre que la seul chose qui compte c'est nous, nous deux, que le reste est obsolète. Sur le coup, elle s'est laissé faire, commençant presque à répondre à mon baiser, et puis d'un coup, sans crier gare, elle m'a repoussé….  
Je revois tout et je la vois me dire qu'elle doit me protéger … mon interrogation vis-à-vis de cette explication qui me paraissait absurde, de quoi pouvait-elle bien me proteger ?… d'elle …  
Comment veut-elle me protéger d'elle en me faisant si mal ? Se rend-elle simplement compte de ce que j'endure ? Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et sur mon visage, ce dernier toujours humide.

Je suis là, sur ce banc, et je réfléchis …. J'ai vraiment été idiot d'écouter le gamin.  
Je revois sans arrêt cette scène dans mon esprit  
« - Me protéger de quoi ?  
- De moi »  
D'un coup, je me redresse :  
Et si Sweet avait raison ? Et si, par cette phrase elle avait tenté de me faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait ? Elle pense ne pas être capable de me donner ce que j'attends de l'Amour … mais alors … alors ca veut dire …. Si c'est ca, alors …  
Puis je continu à dérouler la scène  
« - Mais je dois tourner la page. Je dois trouver quelqu'un qui va m'aimer pendant 30 ans, 40 ans, 50 ans  
- Je sais. »  
Je revois son visage, ces larmes augmenter au moment où elle m'avait répondu, la tristesse grandissante qui la submergeait à cet instant là.  
Mais oui, c'est bien ca ... ca ne peut être que ca… ca ne peut pas être autrement…  
Mais bon sang, pourquoi ai-je été aussi aveugle ?!

Alors sans plus attendre, je me relevais et décidais de me remettre en route.

**POV de Brennan**

Voilà une heure que je suis chez moi. Une heure que Booth m'a déposé en bas de mon immeuble. Une heure que je rumine dans tous les sens, sans réussir à dormir.  
Pourquoi a-t-il décidé de me dire cela ? Pourquoi a-t-il écouté Sweet ? Pourquoi a-t-il voulu que les choses changent ?  
J'ai tant essayé de me convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien, que nous étions simplement partenaires et amis, de très bons amis, et rien de plus… et voilà que maintenant, lui, il décide que cela ne lui suffit plus. Il me connait pourtant … il savait ce que j'allais répondre… ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que nous étions face à cette situation… et déjà la première fois c'était moi qui avait mis un terme à tout cela… et je savais bien pourquoi.

Mes yeux me font mal, le coussin que j'ai dans mes bras est trempé de mes larmes. Je suis là, recroquevillée dans mon canapé, à pleurer… moi qui m'était promis de ne jamais pleurer pour un homme, je pleure… mais il faut en convenir, Booth n'est pas n'importe quel homme, mais tout de même … je ne suis pas si faible, je sais me défendre, prendre soin de moi … et malgré tout je pleure … je pleure pour lui…

Durant toute la séance chez Sweet, même déjà avant en fait, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Booth. A partir du moment où nous avons commencé à discuter sur les conclusions du livre je savais que les choses n'iraient pas comme il faudrait.  
En sortant de l'immeuble et quand j'ai entendu  
« Je suis le parieur » j'ai su que toute changerait, mais je ne voulais pas y croire sur le coup. J'aurai dû partir à ce moment là, sans lui laisser le temps de me dire quoi que ce soit de plus… j'aurai dû m'enfuir, comme la première fois. Mais pourquoi a-t-il écouté Sweet ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce dernier désigne Booth comme celui qui ferait évoluer les choses ?  
J'étais figé, apeurée par ce qu'il disait. J'ai tenté de trouver des excuses, de lui dire que le FBI n'accepterait pas, mais il est passé outre, en m'embrassant. Je sens encore ses lèvres contre les miennes, et si mon cerveau n'avait pas été si présent, j'aurai certainement laissé les événements se dérouler sans me poser de questions. Mais au lieu de cela, je l'ai repoussé. Lui expliquant que je devais le protéger de moi-même, que je n'étais pas apte à aimer, pas de la façon dont il le méritait, car il mérite vraiment une femme capable de se donner corps et âme pour lui, de s'abandonner complètement à lui… alors que moi …

Je rejette à présent ma tête sur le dossier de mon canapé, inspirant profondément.  
Si Booth avait compris à ce moment là, ce que je disais réellement, je ne sais pas comment la soirée aurait finie …  
Si seulement j'étais capable d'Amour, avec un grand A, celui dont Booth et Angela parlent sans arrêt.  
Mais non, au lieu de cela je suis une scientifique… mon cerveau prend le dessus sur mon cœur.  
« Mettre son cerveau au point mort et le cœur en 5° »  
Cette phrase me revient en tête… si seulement j'en étais capable alors peut être…  
Je repense alors au moment où Booth m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose, à la douleur que cela a provoqué en moi … Je lui ai demandé s'il était possible de continuer à travailler ensemble, il a accepté mais m'a dit qu'il devait aller de l'avant …. Qu'il doit trouver quelqu'un capable de l'aimer 30, 40, 50ans … je vais donc le voir avec d'autres femmes… je vais le voir sourire, rire, embrassait d'autres femmes… à ces pensées mon cœur se serre, tout mon corps me brule. Non ! Mais pourquoi ai-je été si bête ?  
« Mettre son cerveau au point mort et le cœur en 5° »  
Voici ce que je dois faire.

Alors sans plus attendre, je me lève, attrape mes clés et sors de chez moi.

**POV de Booth**

Me voilà arrivé devant son immeuble, je monte les marches 4 à 4 et arrive devant sa porte. J'inspire profondément, reprenant mon souffle et sonne.  
30 secondes … rien … je sonne encore une fois…. Toujours rien. Peut être dort-elle me dis-je et sonne une nouvelle fois… les minutes passent, j'ai beau m'acharner sur la sonnette et sur la porte, aucun signe de vie à l'intérieur.

Je me laisse glisser contre sa porte, mon cœur vient de s'écrouler une 2° fois, je me consume à nouveau, mon chagrin reprenant le dessus. Assis sur le sol, dos à sa porte, genoux contre mon torse, ma tête enfui dans mes bras, je me sens m'éteindre une nouvelle fois.  
Je l'ai fait fuir, ca y est je le sais, je le sens … J'ai été trop direct, elle n'était pas prête, jamais je n'aurai du écouter Sweet. Je la connais pourtant, j'aurai dû le savoir. J'ai été trop stupide de suivre les conseils du gamin au lieu de suivre mon instinct…

Je suis là, devant son appartement, affalé, je dois vraiment avoir l'air misérable. J'ai perdu la femme de ma vie sur un coup de poker … moi qui m'étais promis de ne plus jouer, j'ai misé sur ce qui m'est le plus cher …. Et je l'ai perdu

Les larmes reviennent. Lorsque j'ai comprit le double sens de ce qu'elle m'avait dit, je me sentis revivre. Si seulement je l'avais compris tout de suite, alors peut être … peut être la soirée aurait-elle finie autrement….

**POV de Brennan**

Me voilà devant son immeuble, je regarde vers son appartement, pas de lumière… j'espère qu'il est là, je monte donc et sonne… j'attends ... Rien … pas un bruit à l'intérieur. Je sonne à nouveau et attends …. Toujours rien …. Je sens mon cœur s'anéantir, plus le temps passe et plus mon monde s'écroule.

Que dois-je faire ? Les larmes sont revenues ... j'ai beau tenter de les retenir rien y fait… Je suis là, devant son appartement et je suis complètement perdue. J'ai envie de le sentir près de moi, de sentir son odeur, sa présence. Je fouille donc dans mon sac et en ressors une clé, celle de chez lui qu'il m'avait donné par le passé. J'entre donc. Tout est calme, pas un bruit, pas une lumière.

Je tourne dans son appartement, je me sens un peu idiote d'être ici à attendre qu'il revienne … s'il revient … Et si par ma faute il était parti … et s'il m'avait abandonné … Non ! C'est Booth, il m'a promis de toujours être là. Je me trouve égoïste, je l'ai repoussée et la seule chose à quoi je pense c'est cette promesse qu'il m'a faite. Oui, je suis égoïste, je le fais souffrir, je lui fais tant de mal … s'il avait décidé de partir je comprendrais …

Je suis dans le salon, je vois une de ces chemise, la bleu nuit qu'il porte souvent et qui lui va à ravir. Je l'attrape donc et me laisse tomber dans son canapé, toujours dans le noir. Je resserre ce bout de tissus contre moi, c'est comme s'il était là, avec moi.

**POV de Booth**

Après une heure assis par terre dans son couloir, je me décide enfin à rentrer chez moi. De toute façon si elle a décidé de s'enfuir, je ne peux rien faire ce soir… j'aurai pu courir à l'aéroport, mais je n'en ai plus la force.

J'arrive donc devant ma porte, complètement abattu, déchiré. Je tire mes clés de ma poche et les entrent dans le verrou… étrange c'est ouvert… pourtant je ne me souviens pas être parti sans fermé. Je sors donc mon arme et ma lampe de poche, les pointent en avant et entre dans mon appartement.

Je ne fais aucun bruit. Entrée : RAS -Cuisine : RAS - Salon : Bones  
Je suis figé sur place par ce que je vois : Bones recroquevillée sur mon canapé, une de mes chemises contre elle et l'entendant pleurer. Elle ne semble pas avoir remarqué ma présence, pourtant je braque la lampe de poche vers elle. Je l'éteins, et la pose, ainsi que mon arme sur le meuble le plus proche. A ce bruit, elle relève la tête. J'allume la petite lampe se trouvant aussi à porté et nous nous observons.

Elle a les yeux rouges et gonflés, des sillons de larmes sur les joues, elle semble si fragile et perdue.  
- Booth  
Elle se lève et s'approche de moi, lâchant ma chemise à même le sol, me fixant de ces yeux azur.  
- Je suis tellement désolée Booth. J'ai eu si peur que vous ne reveniez pas, si peur de vous avoir perdu à jamais. Sa voix tremble, elle semble si sincère… Maintenant c'est moi qui suis troublé et perdu  
- Bones, je…  
- Non, laisse-moi parler.  
Elle m'avait tutoyé, pour la première fois. Je la vois inspirer profondément, fermer les yeux quelques secondes.  
- Durant notre récit à Sweet sur notre première enquête, quand on lui a expliqué ce qui a failli se passer entre nous, je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas couché avec toi à cause de la Tequilla, mais ce n'était pas ça. Dès notre première rencontre j'ai su que c'était différent, qu'avec toi ca allait être différent. Tu m'as parlé pour ton addiction aux jeux, me disant que tu savais que c'était spécial, mais je n'étais pas prête à ce genre de chose, je me voulais libre comme l'air, capable de faire ce que je voulais, de voir qui je voulais, de coucher avec n'importe quel homme, d'en avoir un différent dans mon lit chaque soir si telle était mon envie. Mais toi, j'ai su immédiatement que ca allait être différent, et que coucher avec toi ce soir là m'aurait fait ne plus vouloir d'un autre homme après.  
A nouveau elle inspire profondément, je sens qu'elle n'a pas fini, alors je ne dis mot, en attente de la suite.  
- Ce soir, quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais qu'on tente notre chance, j'ai eu peur… peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que tu mérites, de ce que tu attends. J'avais fui une première fois, et je pensais plus simple de fuir à nouveau. Cela m'évitant de te voir partir un jour ou l'autre, de te voir m'abandonner. Je sais tu m'as promis de ne pas le faire… mais cette promesse … j'ai été égoïste de te la demander, sachant à présent ce que cela pouvait signifier pour toi. En rentrant chez moi j'ai voulu me coucher, oublier. Impossible, le sommeil ne venait pas, la seule chose présente était mes larmes. Larmes de ne pas avoir su suivre mon cœur au lieu de mon cerveau. « Mettre son cerveau au point mort et le cœur en 5° » C'est ce que tu m'as dit de faire un jour, et je pense que, grâce à toi, avec toi, je serai capable de le faire. Sinon, pourras-tu me l'apprendre ?  
Elle me regarde souriante, attendant ma réponse. Un sourire se dessine alors sur mon visage, mon cœur qui, jusqu'à présent avait pratiquement cessé de battre, battait à présent la chamade.  
- Tout ce que tu voudras Bones.  
Je pris son visage entre mes mains, collant nos fronts.  
- Je serai toujours là et je t'apprendrais ce qu'aimer avec un grand A, sans demi-mesure veut dire. Je sais que nous c'est différent, je l'ai su dès que nos regards se sont croisés la toute première fois.

Alors sans plus attendre, je dépose un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres, voulant lui montrer tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour elle. Sans plus attendre, elle répond à mon baiser, tout aussi tendrement que moi.

Je sais, au contact de nos bouches, de nos corps, qu'à présent nous ne formons plus qu'un.

**POV de Brennan**

J'entends un bruit à coté de moi, je sais que c'est lui. Le temps m'a parut une éternité en l'attendant. Doucement j'inspire avant de relever les yeux vers lui. Il vient de déposer son arme et sa lampe de poche sur la commode et d'allumer une lampe. Il ne dit rien, me regardant simplement.

Je me lève, je sais qu'il faut que je fasse quelques choses, qu'il faut que je lui fasse comprendre combien il compte pour moi, mais je ne sais pas m'y prendre, je ne l'ai jamais su.  
Angela me dirait de laisser parler mon cœur, de ne pas réfléchir, alors je laisse les mots sortir de ma bouche, comme il vienne. Je lui explique que j'ai toujours su que c'était différent entre nous, plus profond, plus intense, mais qu'aussi j'avais peur, peur de ne pas être celle qu'il attendait, ce ne pas être à la hauteur de son amour.

Je lui ouvre mon âme, mon cœur. Lui parlant de mes doutes, de mes peurs. Je sais qu'il faut que je le fasse, je sais qu'il mérite que je passe au dessus de mes craintes, pour lui, pour ne pas le perdre. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne serai jamais capable de le faire, et je lui briserai le cœur, et le mien par la même occasion.  
Alors je continue, tentant de lui faire comprendre à quel point il est important, je ne sais pas si ce sont les bons mots, ni la bonne façon, mais c'est la mienne, c'est l'essentiel.

Durant tout mon discours il me regarde, me laissant le temps de lui dire tout ce que je souhaite. Nos yeux sont plongés les uns dans les autres, renforçant ainsi ce lien que nous avons toujours eu. Mon corps tremble, ainsi que ma voix, j'ai peur, peur de ne pas réussir à le retenir alors que quelques heures auparavant je l'ai repoussé. Peur d'avoir commis la plus grave erreur de ma vie, alors j'essaie par tous les moyens de lui transmettre tous les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui.

Je viens de finir mon monologue, pour le moment il ne réagit pas. Je fais des efforts pour rester calme, mais la panique commence à me gagner. Cela fait à peine quelques secondes que j'ai arrêté de parler, mais ca me semble si long, ce silence m'effraie.  
Enfin, je vois un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, ces yeux s'illuminent, mon cœur qui était si oppressé depuis qu'il est arrivé, commence enfin à se libérer.  
- Tout ce que tu voudras Bones. Me répond Booth, s'appareillant de son sourire charmeur.  
Il prend mon visage entre ces mais et colle son fronts au mien. Ce contact me fait revivre. Cela est irrationnel, car je ne suis pas morte, mais c'est la sensation que je ressens.  
- Je serai toujours là et je t'apprendrais ce qu'aimer avec un grand A, sans demi-mesure veut dire. Je sais que nous c'est différent, je l'ai su dès que nos regards se sont croisés la toute première fois.  
A cette phrase, tout corps entier semble m'abandonner, mon cœur se mets à battre à milles km/h, bien que cela soit impossible, il bat si fort que j'en ai presque la cage thoracique explosé.

Doucement je sens les lèvres de Booth sur les miennes, je réponds à son baiser, partageant par là tout les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui.  
Je l'ai toujours su, dès que je l'ai rencontré j'ai su qu'entre nous ca serait différent.

Je sens sa bouche contre la mienne, son corps contre le mien, et je sais qu'à présent nous ne formons plus qu'un.


End file.
